Vengeful Vow
by Lightdark-apparition
Summary: After Yusuke defeated him, Suzaku vowed to kill Yusuke when he got better. In that time, Suzaku falls in with with a new member of the Sd but she falls for Yusuke and Yusuke for her. Then Suzaku decides to get two birds with one stone.


Prologue

Suzaku walked around his new palace. He had rebuilt it after he healed from his battle with Yusuke. He vowed to defeat him once he was better. It would have seemed Suzaku would have died if not for his vengeful vow. Now he had to plan how to get his revenge on Yusuke. Plus he had to become stronger now. He had sent his loyal servant Murugu to spy on Yusuke and report back to him what she had found out. Today Suzaku was drinking his wine and watching Yusuke through his new big mirror. He needed to find some way to get to Yusuke. Him and Kayko broke up so he couldn't to that again. He could always capture his friends but they could sense his demon energy. He wouldn't be able to surprise attack them. He could just challenge Yusuke again.

Murugu flew really fast back to her master. She has great news for him. "Master Suzaku," she cried. "I have great news." Suzaku looked got out of his thoughts and looked at his loyal servant. She landed on his shoulder. "Master Suzaku, I found out something you might want to know."

"What is it?" Suzaku asked.

"There's this girl in the human world my lord that controls lighting like you my lord," she said. Suzaku smiled. "If I recall correctly, if two demons that control lighting become mates, the male will grow in power. As long as the girl remains yours, you will grow stronger every time you get hurt."

"What is this girl's name?" Suzaku asked with interest.

"Mazurka," she answered.

"Mirror, show me Mazurka from the human world," Suzaku ordered. The mirror glowed for about ten seconds and then a girl with long gold hair, beautiful violent eyes and glasses appeared on the mirror. Suzaku watched the girl as she removed her glasses. She was wearing the uniform Kayko had so she must go to Yusuke's school.

"_Good thing I only need these to see up close," she said to herself. From what the mirror was showing, she was all alone in her house. She was putting all of her papers into her massager bag. After she finished that, she walked over to her couch and lie down on it. Then a puppy came out of nowhere and wanted to lay down with her. She smiled, picked up her puppy and put it on top of her. It fell asleep right away on her stomach. It was a small puppy. "Man I'm tired. All this school work and not to mention finishing the house is making me tired. Good thing Yusuke and his friends are coming over tomorrow to help me finish unpack. I better go to bed early then after I take my shower and write to mom." She got up, walked into a room and shut the door._

"She knows Yusuke?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes my lord; that's the best part," Murugu said. "If you take her, you can grow stronger and beat Yusuke Urameshi. Plus she's his friend too so he'll come after her. I think he is in love with her. I've seen the ways he looks at her."

"Who couldn't love her?" Suzaku asked. "Mirror, show me how Yusuke and Mazurka met." The mirror glowed again. _It was Mazurka's first day at a new school. She introduced herself to the class and then took a seat next to Kayko. Soon lunch came and she sat with Kayko and her friends. In the middle of lunch, when Mazurka was throwing her trash away, Yusuke lifted up her skirt. Mazurka felt him do this and ended up kicking him below the waist. The whole class watched this. _Suzaku laughed when he saw Urameshi get hit by a girl. _Kayko then walked over to Yusuke and started yelling at him. Mazurka was so embarrassed. Then class started once again. Soon school ended and everyone was leaving. Mazurka was walking alone until she reached an alleyway. She had a bad feeling about going down there but it was a shortcut home. As she walked down the alley, she saw guys' eyes on her. This made her afraid._

"_Hey sweet thing," a guy said as he stopped her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Two more guys came up behind her. Now she was more scared than before. "What's a sweet thing doing here walking alone? You now it's dangerous to walk alone." She backed up only to back into the two guys behind her. They grabbed her and pin her down to the ground with the guy that was in front of her on top. The other two were either holding her wrists above her head or holding her legs._

"_Someone help," she cried. The guy then held her wrist out his hand on her mouth. She bit his hand but it didn't hurt the guy much._

"_Calm down baby," the guy holding her legs said. _

"_This will only hurt a little," the guy on top said as she removed her tops. The guy holding her wrist and mouth let go for a second so they could get the top off. She screamed again but this time she got smacked in the face._ Suzaku was getting mad at these guys. He wanted to kill them. Even if the law said he wasn't allowed the kill humans, the law said nothing about him torturing them. Suzaku looked at her and noticed the Japanese kanji symbol for lighting just above her chest in the center. _"Nice tattoo," the guy as he brought his lips down to the tattoo. Just as he was about to touch it, Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up._

"_Get the hell off her," Yusuke ordered._

"_No; you two get them. I can handle the girl alone," the guy said. The two other guys nod, let go of her and attack Yusuke and Kuwabara. The last dude pins her wrists above her head and just as he is about to kiss her tattoo, lighting came out of the sky and shocked the guy with a massive voltage. He got off her and ran away. The guys fighting Yusuke and Kuwabara were already knocked out. Yusuke and Kuwabara run over to her. Mazurka wraps her arms around her chest as they come over. Kuwabara picked up her shirts and handed it to her. She turned away from them and put her tops back on. She stood up and began to walk away._

"_Wait a second," Yusuke said. She stopped in her tracks. "What was that a minute ago?"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about," she lied._

"_Lighting just came out of nowhere and hit the guy on you," Kuwabara said._

"_I don't know what you are talking about," she lied again. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get home." She began to walk again but this time Yusuke got in front of her._

"_You're not going anywhere until we get answers," he said. Just then, Botan flew in._

"_I saw the lighting. Did it hit anyone?" she asked._

"_Just some unless fool," Yusuke said. "We think this girl caused it."_

"_Who are you people and why is that girl riding an oar?" she asked. _

"_Opps," Botan said. _

"_Never mind that; how did they lighting come out of nowhere?" Yusuke asked Mazurka._

"_I keep telling you, I don't know," she lied again. "Can I please get home now?"_

"_I told you not until you tell us," Yusuke said. Mazurka was getting mad. She just wanted to get home. _

"_Yusuke, can't you read her demon energy?" Kuwabara asked._

"_Huh?" he asked._

"_If you can't read her demon energy, you're pathetic," Kuwabara said. _

"_He's right; it's strong and it's getting stronger," Botan said. "Quit making her mad Yusuke." Yusuke looked at the girl and sensed her demon energy._

"_Damn it's strong," he said. "What the hell are you?" _

_Mazurka raised her right hand, bag in the other, and a lighting bolt came down toward Yusuke. It moved at the last second and missed him. "Next time I won't miss." She pushed Yusuke aside and ran away._ The mirror then showed no more. Suzaku guessed later Kurama must have talked to her and explained everything the next day. Then Mazurka became friends with the Spirit Detectives. Suzaku laughed at that thought.

"Murugu, I have another job for you," Suzaku said. "Watch Mazurka for a while and report back to me immediately you find out her weakness. And find out everything about her."

"Yes sir," Murugu said as she flew off his shoulder and left. Suzaku picked up his wine glass and drank the last of the wine. _Mazurka, you are the perfect bait to use against these fools. Not only will I defeat them but I will have you by my side. We will rule all three worlds. Let's send some demon insects again _Suzaku thought as he grabbed a new flute. Then he began to play it.


End file.
